Always
by TributeMellark
Summary: OS entre Katniss et Peeta.


Bonjour ! Voici mon premier OS, sur Katniss et Peeta, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :) Laissez-moi vos avis après ! :)

* * *

Quand je rentre dans la maison, tout est calme. Trop calme. Je remarque immédiatement l'absence de Peeta dans la cuisine, et la chaise et le repas – qui devait auparavant être sur la table – sont renversés au sol comme s'il y avait eu une bagarre. Je m'inquiète aussitôt, qui pourraient en vouloir à Peeta ?

Une tache sombre près de la cuisinière attire mon regard. Du sang, une flaque de sang plus particulièrement. Des traces de mains sont sur le mur de la cuisine, et elles continuent sur le mur du couloir. Je suis les traces, de plus en plus anxieuse. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se produire ?

Les traces de sang se poursuivent le long du couloir, puis de l'escalier qui mène à la cave. La porte de celle-ci est entrouverte, et je glisse ma main dans l'entre-bâillement pour pouvoir y entrer.

La pièce est dans le noir, et je cherche avec ma main l'interrupteur. Mais à la place, on agrippe fermement mon poignet. Je suis soulagé quand je sens l'odeur de Peeta, je pense qu'il me fait une farce. De très mauvais goût, mais ce n'est pas nouveau que Peeta puisse avoir un humour douteux.

Je rigole faiblement et tente de me défaire de l'emprise de Peeta.

« Tu es content ? Tu m'as fichu la peur de ma vie ! J'espère que tu vas trouver un bon moyen pour te rattraper. »

Peeta ne répond pas, et ressert plus fort encore son emprise sur mon poignet.

« Arrête, tu... tu me fais mal ! »

Je tire sur mon poignet, et il fait un mouvement brusque. Je comprends alors que Peeta ne me fait aucune farce. Peeta est en train d'avoir un épisode. Particulièrement violent qui plus est.

« Peeta, tu es un boulanger, un peintre. Tu aimes dormir la fenêtre ouverte, tu fais toujours un double nœud à tes lacets ! »

Il plaque sa main pleine de sang sur ma bouche et me chuchote férocement :

« Ferme-la Geai Moqueur ! »

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler, et j'avale par inadvertance une gorgé du sang de Peeta. La bile remonte le long de mon œsophage, et je vomis contre la main de mon agresseur. Celui-ci ne bronche pas, il ne dessert pas la prise qu'il a sur moi.

« Peeta... Je t'aime ! Tu le sais, et toi, tu m'aimes aussi ! Je t'en prie, quoi que tu voies, ce n'est pas réel ! L'amour que nous avons l'un pour l'autre l'est ! Je t'en prie, essaye de te souvenir... »

« J'ai dit ferme-la ! »

Il dépose une lame froide sur mon cou, et je cède à la panique. Je suis seule avec Peeta qui a complètement perdu la tête dans une cave. Je ne peux rien faire pour me défendre, car il est bien trop fort pour moi. Finalement, j'ai survécu à deux arènes, une révolte et une guerre, et c'est la personne que j'aime le plus qui va m'arracher la vie.

Je lui donne un violent coup de coude, et avec la force de l'impact, Peeta se voit obliger de reculer. Mais en le repoussant si violemment, la lame de son couteau m'a entamé la peau.

Je me précipite en avant, supposant que la porte se trouve devant moi, et je trébuche sur quelque chose.

Peeta en profite pour m'attraper la cheville et me tirer vers lui.

« Tu as réussi à t'en sortir vivante une fois Geai Moqueur, cette chance ne se représentera plus. Tu es seule, et désarmé. Tu voulais probablement me tuer n'est-ce pas ? Tu attendais le bon moment, puis tu m'aurais planté un couteau dans le cœur comme tu l'as fait avec tous les autres ! Tu nous as tous trahis ! Même ta propre sœur, qui était tellement meilleure que toi ! Sale monstre ! Espèce de mutation ! Tu n'as pas le droit de vivre ! Il faut que tu meures ! Tu ne mérites pas d'être en vie ! »

Est-ce que le pire dans tout ça est qu'il va me tuer ? Non. Le pire est qu'il dit la vérité. Je ne mérite pas de vivre, mais lui si. Et je sais que lorsqu'il sortira de sa crise de folie, il s'en voudra pour toujours de m'avoir tué.

J'essaye de me dégagé, mais Peeta se place au-dessus de moi.

Nous nous sommes souvent retrouvé dans cette position-là, le matin plus particulièrement. Je me rappelle des baisers enfiévrés qu'il avait déposés sur mon cou lors de notre toute première fois. Jamais je n'avais été si heureuse. Et nous revoilà dans cette position, mais cette fois-ci, c'est son couteau qu'il passe sur mon cou.

« Regarde-moi... »

Sa voix est douce, et pendant une seconde je crois que mon Peeta est revenu.

« Regarde-moi, que je puisse voir la vie mourir dans tes yeux lorsque j'enfoncerais ce couteau dans ton cœur ! Regarde-moi ! »

Je ne détourne pas les yeux, et je fixe un point sur le mur. Le poids du corps de Peeta s'enlève et la lumière dans la cave se rallume.

Je me redresse précipitamment, et j'essaye – sans succès – de courir vers la porte. J'échoue une seconde fois, et Peeta me plaque au mur en me saisissant par la gorge.

« Tu es le fils d'un boulanger ! Tu avais deux frères, ta couleur préférée est l'orange, mais pas l'orange des perruques d'Effie ! L'orange d'un coucher de soleil ! »

« Arrête ! » Rugit Peeta.

Le coup qu'il me donne contre ma tempe me fait horriblement mal. Ma vision tangue, et se dédouble. Je vois 2 paires d'yeux noirs maintenant. Ce qui rend la chose plus horrible encore.

Il me donne des coups, ne plus en plus fort, et je hurle. Je hurle à me briser les cordes vocales. Je ne peux pas me retenir, et ce spectacle semble ravir Peeta. Son visage devient encore plus fou lorsqu'il lève son poignard.

Je sens la lame froide qui déchire mon ventre et s'enfonce au plus profond de mon corps.

J'ouvre la bouche pour hurler mais je m'étouffe avec mon propre sang.

Peeta me lâche brusquement et je heurte violemment ma tête sur le sol. Je sais que je suis en train de mourir.

J'entends Peeta qu'il s'agenouille à coté de moi, et je me demande s'il va me donner le coup fatal.

Au lieu de ça, je l'entends murmurer :

« Oh mon dieu... Oh mon dieu, mon bébé, je suis tellement désolé... Qu'est-ce que j'ai faits... Je suis tellement désolé ! »

Ses yeux bleus que j'aime tellement rencontrent les miens, et c'est la dernière chose que je vois avant de glisser dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Je flotte sur un nuage. Je suis tellement bien. Est-ce cela de mourir ? Voilà qui est très confortable. Mais j'ai une vague impression d'avoir déjà connu ça, suis-je déjà morte auparavant ? Car je suis à présent sûre que j'ai déjà connu cette sensation.

Néanmoins, cette sensation d'être sur un nuage part bien rapidement. Trop rapidement à mon goût. Je reconnais cette odeur qui m'entoure, je suis à l'hôpital. J'entends de voix qui discutent, et en me concentrant un peu plus, j'arrive à distinguer celle de Peeta et celle d'un médecin – je suppose.

« Va-t-elle s'en sortir ? »

« Oui, vous avez eu le bon réflexe de nous l'emmener ici immédiatement après. Êtes-vous sûr que vous ne voulez rien nous dire ? »

« Je l'ai trouvé comme ça alors je... »

« Vous l'avez emmené ici. Bon, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez-moi. »

« Bien sûr. »

Des pas s'éloignent, et je devine que le docteur a dû partir.

« Peeta... » Je murmure faiblement.

Des pas précipités se rapprochent, et sa main se pose sur ma joue. J'ouvre mes yeux et je croise les siens, bordé de rouge en enflés. Il a pleuré, c'est évident. Je porte ma main à son visage et je lui caresse la joue.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Tu es dans un lit d'hôpital à cause de moi, et tu me demandes si _moi _je vais bien ? »

« Écoute Peeta, ce qui s'est passé, ce n'était pas de ta faute, tu m'entends. Ce n'était pas à cause de toi. Je... Ça ne se reproduira plus ! »

« Tu as raison, ça ne se reproduira plus parce que je vais partir. Je ne peux pas me permettre de rester près de toi, j'ai été égoïste d'être resté avec toi alors que je savais que tu courais un danger permanent en étant avec moi. Non, laisse-moi terminer, – il pose un doigt sur ma bouche lorsqu'il a vue que j'étais sur le point de dire quelque chose – je préfère une vie saine et calme pour toi. Tu ne l'auras jamais avec moi. Alors je pars, et toi tu referas ta vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Peeta, je t'interdis de partir ! Tu me l'as promis, tu m'as promis que tu resterais avec moi ! »

« Pas en risquant ta vie ! »

« Je t'en prie, reste... Pour moi. J'ai... j'ai besoin de toi. »

Il me regarde pendant de longues minutes, pesant le pour et le contre. Finalement, lorsque je suis persuadé qu'il va partir, il soupire.

« Si jamais ça recommence, je te promets que je partirais. »

Je lui adresse un grand sourire, puis je me décale dans le lit, et il vient de rejoindre dedans. Il me murmure à l'oreille :

« Tu m'aimes, réel ou pas réel ? »

« Réel. Reste avec moi. »

« Toujours. »

Il dépose avec douceur sa bouche sur la mienne, puis je laisse une nouvelle fois le sommeil m'emporter, heureuse que mon garçon des pains soit de retour.


End file.
